The present disclosure relates to an image reading device for reading image data from a document, an image forming apparatus including the image reading device, and an image reading method.
In an image reading device such as a scanner, an image is read from a document conveyed by a document conveying portion such as an automatic document feeder (ADF). For example, in the image reading device, an image is read from a document such as a photograph or a document including a face image. Conventionally, a device capable of recognizing a face image included in acquired image data is known.